


roses.

by fakecrew



Series: constants. [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecrew/pseuds/fakecrew
Summary: constantˈkɒnst(ə)nt/-adjectiveoccurring continuously over a period of time."the constant background noise of the city"-nouna situation that does not change."the condition of struggle remained a constant"lindsay’s constant was roses. michael’s constant was fire. gavin’s constant was sunlight.





	

it starts when she’s 6. her father brings them home for her mother. she sees them and instantly feels a shift in her world. she sees them everywhere now. roses in the backyard they haven’t touched in years. roses on the clothes her mother buys her. roses in the hands of her stuffed animals. 

they prick the kids in the school yard. the smell consumes her. she loves it.

-

she’s 18 now, and running and running and running from red and blue. they’re running together, sirens taking them one step further. the yellow street lights guide them away.

the smell of spray paint on their fingertips as they run through the streets. they find themselves in an alleyway and breathe and breathe and breathe. once they catch their breath - backs leaning on brick walls, sweaty palms resting on thighs - the sirens are replaced with laughs and smiles and as they climb to the rooftop.

they sit with legs dangling over the edge and talk about their constants. lindsay’s, roses. michael’s, fire. and gavin’s, sunlight.

they haven’t found who they are looking for - or who they need - yet, but they have each other. they decide as they stare up at the night sky, it wouldn’t be so bad being together for the rest of their lives.

they talk about how it consumes each of them.

in lindsay’s hair, michael’s heart and gavin’s smile.

lindsay smells of them, her red hair as bright as them. michael’s skin warm, his hair curls the way fire does. gavin radiates happiness - you can feel it - his gold hair resembles the sun shining. 

how it has followed them, stuck with them and most of all, how it led them to each other. to spray painting an abandoned wall, to this rooftop.

but when they leave, they don’t see each other for a while. gavin makes a name for himself, michael goes into doing small jobs for shady people and lindsay - searches. some people say for her constant but she says for something to hold onto.

you see, constants to lindsay, never feel constant. they are always there, yet, never actually there. people say she hasn’t met the right person yet, she says she met them when she was 18 but it always comes out as a ‘yeah, you’re right’.

-

it comes back when she’s 22. standing with her back against a brick wall and this feels all too familiar. the night is cold, her heart burning. instead of spray paint on her fingertips, it’s the trigger of a gun.

heist gone wrong - as they usually do. she was just trying to shoplift some food when two guys walked in, guns raised and pointed at the man behind the counter. she freezes up instantly and tries to think of an escape plan when she drops whatever she was holding. she secretly hopes it wasn’t the licorice. 

the one with dark hair makes his way over to her, she’s able to move around the shelves and before she knows it, she’s clubbed him with the end of her gun. 

she takes the streets and she’s running and running and running from the bright lights, she moves through an alleyway and another and another and another and before she knows it, she’s reached a dead end.

so that’s how she got here, with her back against a brick wall. 

she slides down the wall, knees to her chest. trying to forget 18, trying to forget now. 

and of course, as soon as she thinks she has some sort of grip on her life, two idiots on a motorcycle come to a screeching stop to where she is sitting.

they are in a screaming match, lindsay can’t make out anything they’re saying with sirens and explosives, but she recognises their voices immediately. 

she jumps up. her back pushing into the wall. get me out of here, get me out of here.

they eventually notice her, two guns shoved in her face.

she always thought about seeing them again. what that would be like and who they would be. it always ended up with them crying and hugging, which made this situation even more funny to her. 

“michael, gavin.” she nodded her head in each other their directions.

gavin drops his gun instantly, hastily taking his helmet off to see if it’s her.

michael stays completely still, too scared to ruin the moment.

they are silent, still, nothing but the wind and gavin’s helmet rocking on the ground.

“lindsay.” michael whispers, his voice cracking.

she nods, tears well in her eyes.

suddenly a chopper lands on the roof above them, gavin and michael share a laugh. they grab their stuff and start heading up the ladder.

lindsay watches as they leave, her heart breaking with every step they take.

gavin stops climbing. both him and michael turn to face lindsay.

“well, you coming?” michael asked, a smile taking over his entire face.

and suddenly the same is happening to gavin and lindsay as she practically jumps up the ladder.

her heart finally feels full again.

-

she’s 23 and finally believes in constants, she finally believes in soulmates.

and although they found who they were looking for, who they needed. although lindsay found meg, and michael found ryan, and gavin found jeremy.

they know they found who they were looking for - who they needed - on that rooftop.

she found what she was searching for.


End file.
